


A Night in the Glade

by emotionssuck



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Minho, can't sleep, mentions of other gladers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can't sleep and happens to see Minho. They talk for a bit and like usual Thomas does something stupid and gutsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Glade

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more of Minho/Thomas so i wrote one myself and idk weather its actually good or a huge fuckup. 
> 
> comments would be nice so i know weather i should ever write one of these again. 
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you catch any spelling mistakes.

Tonight is hot. Like it's actually ridiculous that any of the other boys are sleeping. But then again the temperature in the Glade never changes so it's all in his head. Thomas feels like he's been lying in the hammock for hours.  
  
"Fuck this," and Thomas gets up.  
  
He makes his way around the homesteads and starts heading for the doors. They loom above him as he gets closer. He rests his hand on the crack between the only exit. These are the only things keeping him alive. They open every morning and he can taste freedom in the maze. Thomas has never put so much faith in the opening of doors. He can’t even imagine if they never opened up again. He’d lose everything that kept him going. There was no way he would survive if the doors never opened up again. He rubs his face and scratches his hair most likely so its sticking up all over the place.  
  
Thomas makes his way back to the homesteads. There’s a figure sitting outside of one hut. The closer he gets he realizes its Minho.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Minho asks as Thomas sits down  
  
“Nope,” Thomas says almost defeated like. They look on at the Glade in the dark of the night. Completely peaceful.  
  
“Can’t always be thinking about the maze,” Minho says pointing to the doors. “You’ll go crazy.”  
  
Thomas sighs. “Yeah, I know,”  
  
“You need a distraction my friend. How about that girl that came up a few days ago?”  
  
Thomas shakes his head with a smirk. Minho notices and bumps Thomas playfully.  
  
“Come on Thomas, I saw the way she was looking at you, with those big eyes of hers.”  
  
Thomas shakes his head again. “Nah man, I don’t really … bat for their team … at least I don’t think so … I don’t know if I felt the same way before … you know… but I, uh,” at this point he’s rambling so he just shuts his mouth for now.  
  
“So, that means there’s someone here turning you on,” Minho says with a smirk. “Who? Who is it?” Minho asks, poking Thomas.  
  
Thomas smiles at his friend’s playfulness, _if only you realized._ He shakes his head.  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Oh come on dude. Who is it that’s got your panties in a twist? Huh? Is it one of the builders? They’re pretty strong. Or is it like on of the leaders like Newt or Alby? I hear Newt can suck dick like its no ones business.”  
  
Thomas just gives Minho an ‘are you serious’ face and shakes his head and rests it on his arm atop his bent knees.  
  
“I’m just saying, most likely the person who you got the hots for will probably be willing.”  
  
Thomas looks at Minho. His beautifully angled face, strong arms, dark eyes, and soft looking hair and goes for it. _Fine then, we'll see._ Without thinking Thomas brings Minho’s head closer and pulls his lips to his. It’s perfect and he just melts into it but is too afraid he’ll get a fist to his face from this. Thomas pulls away and looks at Minho’s stunned face.  
  
“It’s you, Minho,” Thomas whispers and gets up to leave. “You put my panties in a twist,” Thomas bitterly mumbles.  
  
A hand reaches out for his and whirls him back down. Minho’s eyes are blown wide and as he brings Thomas’s head back with his. Their lips touch and Thomas moans into the kiss. He brings his body closer to Minho’s until Minho manhandles Thomas to sit on his lap. Thomas wraps his legs around the beautiful boy in front of him as Minho slips his hands under the other boy’s shirt and digs his fingernails into his skin, scraping downward. Their mouths open up to each other letting them explore.  
  
When they break they are panting and they rest their foreheads against each other. Minho can feel Thomas’s hard on pressing against his stomach. Minho quietly laughs at them.  
  
“What?”  
  
Minho shakes his head. “I never thought I’d get to fuck you,” he says and notices the twitch in Thomas’s pants.  
  
“Who said you would be fucking me?” Thomas retorts back.  
  
Minho quickly opens up Thomas’s pants and starts to palm his dick. Thomas moans at the touch. Precome already dripping out making his cock wet and easier to find a rhythm. “Because I know you like me, a lot.” He picks up the pace and Thomas’s heart skips a beat.  
  
“Because I know how much you think of me, when you touch yourself wishing it was me.” It’s all bullshit Minho is spitting out and they both know it but it only makes Thomas harder.  
  
“Hold tight babe,” Minho says as he picks them both up in one fast motion and walks them back into his hut. The fact that they can have their own room, even if it’s next to other gladers, is a blessing.  
  
Minho lays Thomas down on a soft matt and stands between his legs. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and Thomas follows suit exposing both of their chests. They stare at each other until Minho murmurs “Beautiful” without realizing it and Thomas blushes. Minho snaps back into reality and takes off his pants and helps Thomas shimmy out of his. Their mouths connect and it’s like lightening. Thomas’s legs wrap around Minho pulling him closer, needing friction on his forgotten dick. His hands run through Minho’s short spiky black hair as Minho takes their dicks and rubs them together.  
  
Thomas moans at the heavenly friction.  
  
“Try to keep it quiet baby. Don’t want the other boys walking in,” and with that instinct takes over and Thomas arcs up into Minho’s body.  
  
“Please, fuck me, please,” Thomas begs and Minho answers. He sticks his fingers into Thomas’s mouth.  
  
“Suck,” And that’s all he needs to he get his fingers dripping wet. Thomas starts to palm Minho’s dick that is already hard. Thomas rolls over the precome from the tip, lightly touching the slit, making Minho thrust into air. Minho pulls his fingers out with a ‘pop’ and without warning pushes into Thomas. The rings of muscle are tight and it only makes Thomas squeezes his legs tighter around Minho.  
  
“Come on baby, you gotta relax for me or this will hurt, okay?” He can feel Thomas loosen up and kisses his mouth for a reward. Minho sucks on his hard nipples as a distraction as he thrusts his finger back in and out adding another and then another.  
  
Minho kisses down Thomas’s chest and pulls out his fingers. Thomas moans at the loss of feeling.  
  
“I’ll go slow, I have a feeling this is your first time.” Thomas can’t even think of a smart come back so he just nods his head in agreement.  
  
Minho lines up and begins to push in. It feels weird and strange but also so fucking good at the same time. Minho pushes all the way in and lets Thomas get used to it.  
  
“Please, move, I’m okay, I promise.”  
  
Minho pulls back out and thrusts in again. He picks up the pace and slams into Thomas’s prostate. It takes everything in him not to scream out in ecstasy. Minho covers his lips with his to absorb the sound as he continues to pound back into Thomas.  
  
Minho speeds up his pace hitting the prostate every time, making Thomas shake uncontrollably.  
  
“Fuck,” Thomas murmurs. “I’m so close,”  
  
“Come for me baby, let me taste you” and with that Thomas releases come on both of their stomachs. He clenches on Minho’s dick sending him over the edge, shooting come into Thomas. And fuck if it doen’t feel good to have Minho’s come in him.  
  
They are both breathing heavy as Minho pulls out. He looks at the mess Thomas made on each other and without thinking starts to lick the come off of Thomas’s chest and wipes his hand to clean off his. Thomas watches the entire time and once he finishes, he pulls Minho down and kisses him tasting himself on the lips of the other runner.  
  
Minho forces himself to stop and lays down next to him or else he would have completely dropped from exhaustion onto Thomas.  
  
After a minute or two of catching their breath, Thomas leans on one elbow overlooking Minho. “Can we, uh, do that again maybe,” Thomas asks nervously.  
  
Minho smiles and laughs a little. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll take you to a place tomorrow where you can scream all you want and don’t have to hide.” Thomas leans down to give him one more kiss before he’s up getting dressed. Minho slaps his butt as he heads out the door.  
  
The night finally feels cool to Thomas. Even before he reaches his bed he feels like he’s about to pass out. He collapses in his hammock and falls asleep before he can count to fifty.


End file.
